Tan Lunático como ella
by ThiareWeasley
Summary: Ya era tiempo de que Neville se atreviera a confesarlo, como dicen "Nunca es tarde" y estar a punto de morir le ayudaba mucho más. Basado en la película de HP7 parte 2.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKRowling y si me perteneciera los libros seria totalmente basados en Luna ojala lo disfruten. **

El caos abundaba en el lugar, hechizos y maleficios volaban por todas partes. Entre los escombros se podía ver a un chico alto, con heridas en la cara de tanto luchar contra los seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sentía que no iba a salir de esta ya que no solo debía protegerse a él mismo sino también a todos los demás que se habían quedado a luchar. Corrió por los pasillos del destruido castillo buscando más mortífagos a quienes derrotar. Neville Longbottom años atrás no era lo que se podía decir "valiente" habían algunos que dudaban de que Neville fuera un verdadero Gryffindor pero a medida que pasaban los años fue demostrando gran valentía, luego de las clases del ED, la huida al ministerio de Magia, Aquel año con Snape al mando de Hogwarts, los castigos con los Carrow no solo habían echo que Neville haya encontrado la valentía sino que también había sacado la voz de mando que tenia en el fondo. Había sido él quien junto con Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood habían entrado al despacho del Profesor Snape para robar la espada de Gryffindor aunque los habían descubierto y dado una sesión de la maldición _cruciatus _con los Carrow.

Neville no se daba por vencido, debía ayudar a Harry ya que él le había enseñado todo lo que sabia en auto-defensa y además porque quería que la paz volviera al mundo de la magia pero aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas algo lo traía preocupado, antes de las vacaciones de navidad se había dado cuenta que se sentía algo atraído hacia una chica de cabello largo y rubio platinado el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, con ojos grandes y de mirada soñadora y con un cierto aire de locura en su expresión, la afortunada: Luna Lovegood llamada por todos lunática por creer en criaturas inexistentes pero era aquel aire de Locura y su mirada soñadora además de ese don de hacer sentir bien a los demás lo que mas le gustaba. Neville jamás tuvo el valor de decírselo antes de las vacaciones, sabia que su padre no la dejaría volver a Hogwarts. Luego que las vacaciones terminaran. él no supo nada de Luna hasta que a uno de los mortífagos que hacia guardia en el lugar le comento a otro que habían secuestrado a la hija de Xeno Lovegood ya que él seguía escribiendo cosas para apoyar a Harry Potter, Neville ya no sabia si iba a encontrarla con vida hasta que recibió el mensaje en los galeons falsos de que estaba bien y que iria a ayudar. Llego junto a Dean Thomas uno de sus compañeros de habitación en Gryffindor.

El no saber si sobreviviría a la guerra le decía que debía decírselo pronto, que se había dado cuenta que lo traía loco, debía buscarla y decirle lo que sentía ya que había un 50% de que Luna sintiera lo mismo que él o el otro 50% de que no sintiera nada, pero al menos el ya se sentiría tranquilo al saber que ella ya lo sabía. Mientras corría por los pasillos se encontró con Harry y con Ginny, de seguro ellos tenían alguna idea de donde estaba.

-¿Han visto a Luna? -pregunto Neville muy agitado de tanto correr.

-no, no la hemos visto ¿por qué? -pregunto Harry preocupado al ver a su amigo agitado.

-¡estoy loco por ella! -exclamó, Harry y Ginny se miraron sonrientes ya era hora de que se diera cuenta -ya era hora de que se lo dijera ya que probablemente estaremos muertos al amanecer -dijo para luego salir corriendo a buscarla, se sentía con el valor necesario, debía decírselo y quitarse aquel peso de encima.

Cuando la encontró estaba luchando contra uno de los Mortifagos quien lanzaba maleficios hacia todas partes y las cuales Luna esquivaba con mucha agilidad.

-_Desmaius! _-exclamo Luna, el hechizo dio justo en el pecho del mortífago dejándolo inconsciente entre los escombros. Cuando Luna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Neville le sonrio y este corrio a su encuentro.

-¿estás bien? -pregunto Neville preocupado, Luna solo asintió con la cabeza.

-creo que estoy mejor que tu -dijo Luna mientras señalaba las heridas que tenia Neville en la cara, este rio un poco ya que era verdad Luna se veía mucho mejor que él.

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante -dijo Neville con seriedad mientras le tomaba la mano llevándola a un lugar mas seguro, caminaron por un pasillo solitario el cual se veía mucho mejor que el anterior.

-¿que pasa Neville? -pregunto Luna preocupada.

-Luna hace meses que quería decirte esto pero nunca había encontrado el valor necesario para decirlo pero... -se atrevió a mirarla, ella lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos y esa mirada que tanto le gustaba- ahora que no se si saldremos con vida no puedo morirme sin antes decirlo.

-Neville tu sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras -le dijo Luna sonriendo.

-me gustas, me tienes Loco! -confesó -nunca tuve el valor de decirlo antes pero ahora lo tengo y te lo digo, no me importa como te digan los demás, no me importa si nos ven juntos ya no me importa nada, me gustas tanto que siento que cuando me miras con aquella mirada soñadora que tienes el corazón se me saldrá por la boca y ... -no pudo seguir hablando, Luna lo había callado con un beso, al caer de cuenta lo que estaba pasando le respondió el beso como si fuera el último, como si su vida dependiera de aquel beso aunque él nunca había imaginado que su primer beso iba a ser con Lunática Lovegood no le importó, para él era perfecta y para él no iba haber ninguna otra siempre se acordaría de este día no porque era el día en que Voldemort caería, sino, porque el primer amor y el primer beso jamás se olvida y menos cuando este primer amor era Luna Lovegood.

Queda mas que decir que luego de aquel encuentro volvieron a separarse, Luna seguía luchando con cualquier Mortífago que se le cruzara y Neville que ya había recibido ordenes de Harry de que si encontraba a la Serpiente de Voldemort debia destruirla.

Cuando encontró la espada dentro del sombrero no titubeo ningún momento y le corto la cabeza sin pensarlo, el último Horrocrux de voldemort había sido destruido, y él y Harry se batían en un duelo mortal el cual gano Harry haciendo que volviera la paz y la alegría a pesar de todos los caídos que lucharon hasta el último minuto por el mundo magico.

En cuanto a Luna y Neville siguieron juntos muchos meses, quizás años pero esa es otra historia que aún no he tenido el placer de contar.

**Fin :3**


End file.
